A fuel delivery system typically includes one or more underground storage tanks that store various fuel products and one or more fuel dispensers that dispense the fuel products to consumers. The underground storage tanks may be coupled to the fuel dispensers via corresponding underground fuel delivery lines.
In the context of an automobile fuel delivery system, for example, the fuel products may be delivered to consumers' automobiles. In such systems, the fuel products may contain a blend of gasoline and alcohol, specifically ethanol. Blends having about 2.5 vol. % ethanol (“E-2.5”), 5 vol. % ethanol (“E-5”), 10 vol. % ethanol (“E-10”), or more, in some cases up to 85 vol. % ethanol (“E-85”), are now available as fuel for cars and trucks in the United States and abroad.
Sumps (i.e., pits) may be provided around the equipment of the fuel delivery system. Such sumps may trap liquids and vapors to prevent environmental releases. Also, such sumps may facilitate access and repairs to the equipment. Sumps may be provided in various locations throughout the fuel delivery system. For example, dispenser sumps may be located beneath the fuel dispensers to provide access to piping, connectors, valves, and other equipment located beneath the fuel dispensers. As another example, turbine sumps may be located above the underground storage tanks to provide access to turbine pump heads, piping, leak detectors, electrical wiring, and other equipment located above the underground storage tanks.
Underground storage tanks and sumps may experience premature corrosion. Efforts have been made to control such corrosion with fuel additives, such as biocides and corrosion inhibitors. However, the fuel additives may be ineffective against certain microbial species, become depleted over time, and cause fouling, for example. Efforts have also been made to control such corrosion with rigorous and time-consuming water maintenance practices, which are typically disfavored by retail fueling station operators.